Je le veux
by Lereniel
Summary: Sarah est à quelques minutes de son mariage. Mais elle hésite, alors que tout lui tend les bras... Pourquoi rêve-t-elle encore d'un certain roi féerique, alors qu'elle est censée avoir grandi et laissé le Labyrinthe derrière elle ? Un one-shot écrit il y a très longtemps...:S SarahXJareth...Euh, c'est mon délire, hein !


**Bon alors... euh... Moui ? Nan, sérieusement, c'est un One-shot que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, parce que la fin de Labyrinthe m'avait fait grincer des dents. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle finisse avec Jareth, m'enfin ! Elle n'a aucun bon sens ! Euh, je m'emporte... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les cloches sonnaient à toutes volées en cette matinée d'Automne dans l'église de cette calme banlieue New-yorkaise. Le soleil, de temps à autre caché par d'épais nuages bombés et gris, brillait d'un éclat froid en se reflétant difficilement dans les flaques d'eau de la dernière pluie, tandis que les feuilles écarlates tombaient des arbres comme si ces derniers retiraient leurs parures d'été pour s'exposer à l'air glacial de l'hiver à venir.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant le parvis de la petite église de quartier, ce jour là. Des rubans blancs et nacrés étaient accrochés aux grilles, tandis que des bouquets de roses, arborant une couleur trop fausse pour être vraiment vivante, ornaient la porte du lieu saint et les voitures garées non loin. Le murmure de la foule qui se pressait à l'entrée se confondait avec celui du vent, qui semblait résonner et vibrer sous les coups de tocsin.

A l'intérieur de l'église, les choses n'avaient pas été faites à moitié non plus. L'allée centrale menant à l'autel en marbre et en bois était recouverte d'un tapis rouge cramoisi, et les espaces entre les bancs étaient barrés de rubans et de couronnes lourdement fleuries. Certains étaient déjà assis, discutant aussi doucement que possible pour respecter le lieu saint, sans pour autant pouvoir faire taire leur excitation et leur joie quant à la cérémonie à laquelle ils allaient assister.

Dehors, un peu à l'écart de la foule qui bourdonnait tandis que les formalités et saluts d'usages étaient faits, se tenait un jeune homme élégamment vêtu d'un smoking qui devait valoir son poids en platine tant il était bien taillé, même s'il se dégageait de celui qui le portait une aura autoritaire et presque peu engageante.

Ce dernier fumait, chassant de temps à autre une mèche brune de devant ses yeux noirs en fronçant les sourcils face à l'arbre qui se dépouillait peu à peu de toutes ses feuilles.

Il détestait l'Automne.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'écoute ? S'il avait dit « non », il savait pourtant qu'elle n'aurait pas protesté, pour lui faire plaisir. Avait-il voulu lui faire plaisir, cette fois ci ? Parce qu'il avait déjà accepté qu'ils s'unissent dans sa ville natale et non pas chez lui, au Texas… Mais là, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait faire ça en Automne, il avait failli refuser, avant de voir un il ne savait quoi d'étrange dans son regard, qui l'avait fait taire. Il détestait l'humidité, pourtant, ainsi que le froid !

Bah, après tout… ! Ils allaient aller vivre dans le sud, après… Il pouvait bien lui accorder ça !

- Kyle !

Le dénommé Kyle se retourna en entendant son meilleur ami l'appeler. Le garçon d'honneur s'arrêta à coté de lui, essoufflé, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Le vieux de ta chérie est arrivé. Il voudrait te parler.

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel qui commençait à se faire un chouia menaçant, puis écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur de pierre et jeta le mégot avec indifférence dans l'herbe avant de revenir vers les invités. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore, celui là ? Il lui avait déjà juré quinze milliards de fois qu'il prendrait soin de sa fille ! Il était sourd ou il le faisait exprès ?

Kyle venait à peine de rentrer dans l'église qu'on pria aux invités de faire de même, tandis qu'une voiture richement ornée de fleurs et de nouveaux rubans tournait au coin de la rue, faisant naître chez les femmes restées dehors des murmures excités.

L'une d'entre elles tenait par la main un petit garçon qui tirait de toutes ses forces pour s'extraire de sa poigne et être le premier à aller voir les personnes qui s'apprêtaient à en sortir. Ses boucles blondes étaient soumises au brusque coup de vent qui s'éleva alors, et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'un coup en voyant l'auto s'arrêter devant l'église. Il réussit à se libérer, ce qui entraîna de la part de sa gardienne des protestations étouffées, et courut pour se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme qui en sortit.

Avec un cri surpris, celle-ci referma ses bras sur l'enfant et lui caressa les cheveux en lâchant un rire quelque peu nerveux.

- Toby…, murmura-t-elle, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Toby releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard vert de la jeune femme.

- J'ai cru que tu allais disparaître, Sarah.

Sarah haussa les sourcils, manquant de sursauter face à une telle phrase, puis se calma et offrit à son petit demi-frère un sourire chaud.

- Pourquoi aurais-je disparu de quelconque manière, petit lutin ? , fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, J'ai toujours été là non ?

Toby allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque les femmes restées dehors les rejoignirent et poussèrent des exclamations.

- Sarah, ma chérie, tu es magnifique !

- Quel changement ! Tu as grandi !

- Quelle beauté !

Oui, Sarah était belle, sublime, même. Vêtue d'une robe d'une couleur immaculée et argentée, elle ressemblait à un ange, ou une fée.

Le vêtement en lui même était déjà un véritable chez d'œuvre. Il laissait les épaules de la mariée nues, pour ensuite lui créer un col rond en un décolleté osé sans pour autant être provoquant. Les manches étaient bouffantes jusqu'au coude, puis semblaient coller à sa peau jusqu'à ses mains délicates. Le jupon, large mais non encombrant, glissait sur le sol avec un son qui ressemblait à celui d'une caresse d'amant transi. Même les bijoux qu'elle portait avaient été soigneusement choisis et posés, tandis que ses cheveux presque noirs bouclaient en une masse incroyable, parsemée de fils d'argent scintillants retenus par des fleurs de métal ciselées et ouvragées qui étincelaient à la lumière du jour. Un voile complétait le tout, qui était encore rejeté en arrière et donné en offrande au vent.

Si ceux qui étaient présents connaissaient l'aventure que la jeune femme avait eu à affronter, beaucoup auraient trouvé que le fait de porter une telle robe était une coïncidence frappante, presque effrayante.

Mais Sarah n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Même aujourd'hui, à l'age de vingt et un ans, elle refusait d'avouer ce qu'elle avait vécu. On l'aurait prise pour une folle, ou l'on aurait cru qu'elle avait fait un rêve parce qu'elle angoissait pour son mariage. Même Toby ignorait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le bébé qu'il était alors, comment elle avait risqué sa vie, ses souvenirs, sa liberté…

Son cœur.

La robe n'inquiéta personne, et entraîna encore moult compliments et louanges sur le goût de la jeune femme.

En réalité, Sarah ne s'attendait pas à devoir porter une telle tenue. Lorsqu'elle était allée faire des essayages avec Karen, sa belle mère, la vendeuse lui avait fait essayer de nombreuses robes sans qu'aucune ne lui aille correctement. La propriétaire du magasin, appelée en renfort, avait finalement décidé d'en créer une elle-même en leur demandant de revenir deux semaines plus tard.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Sarah s'était figée sur son siège en voyant le résultat, puis avait d'abord essayé de refuser, au grand dam de sa belle mère qui n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point la tenue lui allait comme un gant et la propriétaire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cliente réagissait ainsi. Finalement, après de longues minutes de négociations et un appel à son fiancé, Kyle, de la part de Karen (une action qui avait failli mettre Sarah hors d'elle), la future mariée avait fini par accepter, même si cette robe somptueuse lui en rappelait vraiment une autre, un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Karen sortit de la voiture derrière elle, vêtue d'une robe tailleur crème, d'un collier de perles et d'escarpins blancs, ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son fils relevés en un chignon impeccable. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha et demanda à Toby de lâcher sa sœur d'un ton ferme, ce qui ne plut pas au petit garçon qui se mit à bouder.

- Allez, viens, Sarah, fit-elle ensuite, Tu vas être en retard à ton mariage. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Le souffle court, la jeune femme déglutit tandis qu'on l'entraînait vers l'église, évitant les flaques qui parsemaient le trottoir. Machinalement, Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et vit qu'il se couvrait de plus en plus. Un grondement lointain se fit entendre, annonçant l'orage.

Un autre son la fit de nouveau sursauter et se retourner, déclanchant des interrogations de la part de celles qui l'accompagnaient avec enthousiasme.

- Un problème, Sarah ? , demanda une amie de la famille.

- Je… Non, je…

Avait-elle rêvé, ou était-ce bien un battement d'ailes vif qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Tournant son regard émeraude vers les arbres de plus en plus squelettiques, elle crut apercevoir le bout d'un plumage beige et blanc, un éclat d'œil jaune…

Comme celui d'une chouette…

- Mon Dieu ! , s'exclama soudain Karen en levant le bras face à la brusque bourrasque, Quel temps ! Ils avaient pourtant annoncé qu'il ferait beau ! Il va falloir que j'appelle la salle de réception pour les prévenir qu'on risque d'avoir de la pluie !

- J'aime bien la pluie, répondit Sarah d'un air absent, sans vraiment réfléchir, occupée comme elle était à fixer le ciel de plus en plus menaçant et les arbres noirs.

- Allons, ma chérie, ne dis pas de bêtises, fit Karen en l'entraînant à l'intérieur, On ne fait pas un mariage sous la pluie. D'ailleurs, je maintiens franchement que vous auriez du vous marier au printemps. C'est la saison des amours, après tout !

Sarah se retint de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son idée plutôt clichée. Elle aimait l'Automne, et avait insisté pour épouser Kyle pendant cette saison plutôt qu'une autre, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Bien que l'idée ne lui plaise pas, son fiancé avait fini par accepter, puisqu'ils partaient vivre en Californie après ça… Une idée de Kyle, mais qui n'enchantait la jeune femme qu'à moitié.

La pénombre du porche de l'église remplaça l'immensité du ciel en colère, accentuant encore l'impression de froid que Sarah éprouvait entre ces murs glacés et nus, sentant le regard des statues sur ses épaules nues et frissonnantes. Elle entendait le brouhaha assourdi qui provenait de la grande salle, derrière les portes closes, et vit son père venir à leur rencontre, écarquillant les yeux face à la tenue spectaculaire que portait sa fille.

- Tu… Tu es…

- Oui, Papa.

- Mais qui es tu ! Où se trouve ma petite fille ! , s'exclama-t-il finalement en levant les bras au ciel, Tu es un ange venue me prendre mon enfant !

- Plutôt une fée, P'pa ! , gloussa Toby en se jetant dans ses bras, au risque de froisser son costume, Sarah, c'est la reine des fées !

Sarah eut un sourire gêné, puis vit son père approcher en posant Toby par terre et lui caresser la joue. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans son regard, quelque chose de nouveau. La jeune femme s'inquiéta. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer !

- Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, mon bébé…, souffla-t-il, J'ai l'impression que tu avais l'age de Toby hier encore, avec tes fantaisies et tes contes de fées… Mais tu nous as fait le coup du papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide !

Sarah s'agita, légèrement mal à l'aise chaque fois que son père se mettait à jouer la carte de la nostalgie. Ca lui rappelait trop son passé, ses rêves d'enfants, ses souvenirs, ses amis particuliers qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle dans un certain labyrinthe…

Pour une fois, Karen lui sauva la mise en coupant court à cette séance d'émotion et attrapa le bras de Sarah.

- Il faut que vous y alliez, maintenant, mon chéri, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme, Toby, viens avec moi, on va aller s'asseoir…

- J'veux rester avec Sarah ! P'pa il a qu'à venir avec toi ! J'veux l'accompagner ! , protesta le petit garçon.

Mais Karen se montra intraitable. Le menaçant entre autre de le priver de son nouveau vélo, elle le prit dans ses bras et entra dans la nef, attirant sur elle les regards pleins d'espoir des invités juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur les dames qui l'avait suivie.

Restée seule avec son père, Sarah sentit soudain sa respiration se bloquer de nouveau. Elle se sentait terriblement nerveuse, comme si quelque chose n'était pas normale…

Et était-il normal de se sentir… triste, pour son mariage ?

- Ca va, ma chérie ? , demanda son père, inquiet, en la voyant pâlir, Je sens bien que tu dois être nerveuse, je le suis aussi. Après tout, c'est mon bébé qui va se marier aujourd'hui. C'est un autre que moi qui va devoir prendre soin de toi, à présent et…

- Papa ! , coupa Sarah.

Mais son père continua :

- Après, Kyle est sûrement un bon garçon ! Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un de très bien, je pense. Peu être un peu trop à cheval sur le contrôle, mais tu t'y feras sûrement, je n'en doute pas… Bien sur, les premiers temps seront peut être difficiles, puisque ce sera la première fois que…

- Papa ! , fit de nouveau sa fille en levant la main cette fois ci.

Il finit par se taire et la regarda d'un air interloqué.

- Je crois que… J'ai besoin de quelques minutes… Seule.

Son père parut se secouer et acquiesça, lui montrant du doigt une petite porte sur la droite. Sans plus de préambule, Sarah s'y précipita et la poussa, avant de presque la claquer derrière elle et de s'y adosser, tremblant de tous ses membres.

C'était une petite pièce presque vide, à l'exception d'un grand miroir à l'encadrement doré, beau dans sa sobriété et rassurant après tout ce débordement de décoration trop surfait au goût de la jeune femme. Il y avait aussi un fauteuil aux accoudoirs ronds et un petit meuble supportant un vase dans lequel s'épanouissait un chrysanthème rouge. Un vitrail aux couleurs pâles qui semblait représenter des escaliers sans dessus dessous faisait rentrer une faible lumière dans la pièce. C'était tout.

Et c'était largement suffisant.

Sarah, soudain au bord des larmes, se laissa tomber sur le siège vide et se prit la tête dans les mains en luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle avait envie de hurler.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais, souffla-t-elle au silence apaisant de l'endroit.

Il lui fallait vraiment de l'air. Se levant de nouveau, Sarah tendit le bras et défit le loquet qui bloquait le vitrail, l'entrouvrant et faisant rentrer un souffle d'air libérateur, porteur du parfum de la pluie à venir, dans la pièce. Puis elle se rassit, fermant les yeux en priant pour que ce malaise passe.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment de ce mariage, mais son père avait eu parfaitement raison sur un point : Kyle était extrêmement à cheval sur le contrôle, et il avait tellement voulu de ce mariage que la jeune femme avait fini par accepter, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Elle aimait sans doute Kyle, mais pas de la manière dont lui, l'aimait. Son amour était étouffant, lourd et sans finesse. Il la couvrait de cadeaux, mais la traitait comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire de choses complexes seule. Pourtant, elle avait bien accepté de l'épouser, donc elle devait bien éprouver quelque chose pour lui… Non ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle voyait Kyle, elle se l'imaginait avec des cheveux fauves, lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans ses yeux noirs, c'était un éclat vairon qu'elle y cherchait, en vain… Et là, elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire une erreur.

Monumentale.

Désireuse de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, Sarah se leva, toujours tremblante, et regarda son reflet.

Avait-elle un jour été aussi pâle ? Elle s'accordait effectivement parfaitement avec la robe dont elle était vêtue, cette robe qu'un certain roi lui avait fait porter lors d'un enchantement, il y a si longtemps…

Les larmes menaçaient de jaillir autant qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater en morceaux, tels des éclats de verre ou de cristal. Elle préféra fermer les yeux un instant en se massant la gorge sui s'était nouée.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta tellement que le miroir trembla.

Cela avait été fugace, mais c'était bien des yeux vairons qu'elle avait aperçus, l'espace d'un quart de seconde, dans le reflet de la glace. L'un d'un bleu aussi clair que celui du ciel lors d'un matin d'hiver, l'autre sombre comme une nuit d'été…

Retenant sa respiration, Sarah posa le bout des doigts sur la surface froide, espérant que la vision réapparaîtrait, mais il ne s'y reflétait plus que son visage rongé par l'hésitation et un chagrin d'origine inconnue.

- Que dois-je faire ? , demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Cette voix se brisa et malgré sa volonté, Sarah ne put retenir quelques larmes, qui roulèrent telles des perles pour se perdre sur le sol de pierre. Serrant les dents, la jeune femme se détourna brusquement, et lâcha un cri lorsque le vitrail, ballotté par le vent qui s'engouffrait brutalement dans la pièce, claqua contre le mur et se brisa en mille morceaux. Se cachant les yeux, le visage, Sarah se recroquevilla dans un coin, ignorant étrangement les appels inquiets de son père qui avait sûrement entendu le vacarme causé par la destruction soudaine du vitrail et qui cognait à présent contre l'épaisse porte en bois. Les larmes, traîtresses, en avaient profité et déferlaient maintenant sur son visage sans que Sarah ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Secouée de sanglots silencieux, la jeune femme sentit soudain que quelque chose paraissait remonter un souvenir de sa mémoire, un souvenir qu'elle avait espéré avoir enfermé à double tour et oublié, mais qui se rappelait à son bon plaisir aujourd'hui.

Une formule.

« _Dis le…_ », Chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

Sarah ne réfléchit même pas. Elle était fatiguée de toujours réfléchir.

- Je souhaite que… Je souhaite que les gobelins m'emmènent avec eux… _Maintenant._

Le vent cessa soudain de souffler et un silence, cette fois ci presque inquiétant, s'abattit dans la petite pièce, mais Sarah ne bougeait plus. Pas qu'elle ne le veuille pas, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

- « NON ! »

Elle entendit alors un froissement étrange, comme une cape glissant sur le sol, puis ce qui parut être une couverture de plumes l'enveloppa, l'arrachant au sol de pierre pour l'entraîner vers qui semblait être le ciel. Elle était comme un pantin désarticulé, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre parole. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le noir.

Et cela la terrifia, la ramenant à des souvenirs qu'elle avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même, du moins avait-elle essayé.

Combien de temps cela dura ? Sarah l'ignorait. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une seule seconde que des millénaires. Seul le vent et un murmure soyeux, étrange et rassurant en même temps, lui parlaient, lui racontant ses souvenirs à la manière d'un conte de fées, tandis que les images lui revenaient en tête, toujours aussi frappantes et fortes que la dernière fois. Elle qui avait juré de passer le cap, pour sa famille, pour Toby… Elle en avait été incapable.

Finalement, elle sentit de nouveau un sol de pierre sous ses pieds, et sentit qu'elle pouvait de nouveau bouger à sa guise.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, fixant les escaliers en morceaux qui flottaient dans un ciel pourpre, violet, bleu et noir sans fin avec un mélange de désespoir et d'incrédulité.

Cet endroit. Elle le reconnaissait parfaitement.

C'était ici que tout avait pris fin. Ici que le rêve s'était apparemment terminé.

Tournant sur elle-même, Sarah vit qu'elle se trouvait au même endroit, sur la même plateforme de pierre qu'il y a six ans. Ce qui voulait dire que…

- Je t'avais dis que je te donnerais tout ce que tu voulais.

Le cœur de Sarah s'arrêta, puis elle leva la tête et croisa ces yeux vairons qui l'avaient, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive vraiment, continuellement hantée, que ce soit dans les reflets d'un miroir, lorsqu'elle était seule, ou dans ses rêves, lors des heures les plus sombres de la nuit.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Vêtu quasiment à l'identique, il arborait toujours sa crinière fauve et un pli durcissait sa bouche, son beau visage figé en une expression mélangent courroux et désespoir. On sentait dans son regard l'amertume, la colère et la passion, teinté de ce qui semblait être de l'espérance. Enveloppé dans sa cape de plumes blanches, il paraissait l'avoir attendu dans ce lieu solitaire sans bouger depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, six ans plus tôt. Elle avait tellement cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, à l'époque !

- Tu as effectivement dit que je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur toi, gronda-t-il, Alors je t'ai rendu à ta vie à la surface, avec ton petit frère, puisque tu le voulais… Et pour quoi ? Tu as enfermé tes rêves et tes fantaisies qui faisaient de toi un être à part entière, unique, pour mieux convenir à ton monde, à celui que tu t'apprêtais à épouser !

Sarah ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre, figée comme si elle était devenue statue.

- Je t'ai offert tes rêves, en une simple contrepartie pour que je puisse te dominer, termina-t-il en fronçant davantage les sourcils, Tu as préféré les oublier, Sarah… Et oublier ses rêves peut tuer.

- Comment pourrais tu savoir ce genre de choses ?…, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Me croirais tu donc sans cœur ? Tu me l'as peut être brisé il y a six ans, mais il est toujours là.

Il lui tournait autour comme un rapace s'apprête à fondre sur sa proie, mais Sarah ne ressentait pas que de la peur. Honte, désespoir, chagrin, compréhension et incompréhension se mêlaient en un tourbillon qui aurait pu donner le vertige.

- Tu étais mon rêve, Sarah, fit-il en s'approchant peu à peu, Mon rêve qui m'a été retiré lorsque tu m'as battu… Etais tu si fière au point de refuser de me craindre et de m'aimer ? Où est passée cette fierté, à présent ? Tu ne la retrouvera pas avec cet homme…

Les rôles étaient à présent inversés. Il avançait, elle reculait. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais Sarah ne s'en rendait pas compte, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette en blanc qui hantaient ses rêves les plus profonds, cette silhouette qui remplaçait celle de son fiancé chaque fois que le sujet était abordé en famille ou entre amis.

- Tu… Tu avais enlevé mon petit frère, balbutia-t-elle en serrant les poings, Tu m'avais fait risquer ma vie, m'avais ensorcelé avec une pêche avant de me demander de rester ! Comment crois tu que j'aurais réagi autrement, à l'époque !

Encore une fois, Sarah, je n'ai fais que t'accorder ce que tu souhaitais. J'ai pris l'enfant parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Je t'ai fais peur parce que tu tremblais devant moi, J'ai changé le temps parce que tu en avais besoin. Je t'ai amené ici aujourd'hui parce que tu l'avais souhaité. J'aurais décroché la lune du ciel pour la monter en collier et te l'offrir si tu me l'avais demandé !

Il tendit une main gantée de blanc et effleura son épaule nue en un geste doux et éphémère.

- Un collier qui irait à merveille avec cette robe…

Sarah ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il lui avait déjà expliqué tout cela la première fois, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, grisée par sa victoire sur le Labyrinthe et cet homme qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie pour l'entraîner presque de force dans cette folle aventure. Elle était de plus trop jeune à l'époque pour remarquer les signes trahissant les véritables sentiments du Roi des Gobelins à son égard.

Où bien les avait-elle ignoré délibérément, apeurée comme elle l'était par le Labyrinthe à lui seul ?

Complètement perdue, elle secoua la tête en retenant un sanglot, plissant les yeux comme si elle pourrait échapper à un choix décisif qui s'imposait à elle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle crut être véritablement revenue en arrière, remontant inexorablement le temps.

Il lui tendait une boule de cristal, grosse comme un poing, qui luisait d'une apparente lumière intérieure.

- Jareth…

- Me craindre et m'aimer, me laisser te dominer… Est-ce si difficile ? Encore une fois, je te le demande, puisque c'est ton hésitation qui t'a conduite ici, le jour de ton mariage…

Sarah revit sa vie passer devant ses yeux. Son insupportable belle mère, son père qui s'écoutait parler depuis le divorce avec sa femme, la mère de la jeune femme, les monologues de Kyle, sa soumission, les études choisies par sa famille alors qu'elle souhaitait devenir actrice, la maison qu'ils devaient aller habiter dans le sud, après le mariage, dans ce Texas qu'elle détestait tant…

Puis elle se revit, à quinze ans, alors qu'elle voyait Jareth pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle marchandait avec celui qui, selon ses désirs, avait emmené son petit frère, alors un bébé pleurnichard et insupportable, dans son royaume pour le transformer en Gobelin. Comment elle lui avait tenu tête, parvenant à obtenir un délai de treize heures pour traverser le gigantesque Labyrinthe qui s'étendait aux pieds de la cité des Gobelins, comment cette aventure lui avait permis de rencontrer ses premiers vrais amis : le vaillant Hoggle, le brave Ludo et le vaillant Sir Didymus…

Comment elle avait vu ce qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.

- Crains moi, et je t'offrirais tous tes rêves…, murmura Jareth en tendant davantage la boule devant lui.

La valse des robes somptueuses, lors de ce bal enchanté, où Jareth et elle avaient dansé comme si rien d'autre qu'eux n'existaient…

- Aime moi, et je serais ton esclave.

Sarah finit par lâcher la boule du regard et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le regard vairon du Roi des Gobelins.

Elle ne pleurait plus.

- …Pourquoi te craindre lorsque je peux t'adorer, Jareth ? , souffla-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main à son tour et s'empara de la boule qui parut se fondre dans sa paume, comme si elle avait scellé un pacte avec cet être féerique.

Puis avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, la large silhouette de Jareth l'emprisonnant contre lui d'une manière telle qu'on eut cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la lâcher.

- T'a-t-il fallu tant de temps pour t'en rendre compte, Sarah ? , chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Enfin apaisée, Sarah ferma les yeux tandis que les dernières larmes encore présentes sur ses joues étaient absorbées par le tissu soyeux de sa chemise de poète, puis elle serra à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Son cœur s'était calmé, sa respiration était revenue à la normale et les tremblements avaient cessé. Il lui semblait que chaque sensation, chaque couleur, chaque parfum, avaient été multipliés par dix, comme si on lui avait brusquement retiré le voile qui lui couvrait le visage pour la libérer et lui montrer la vérité.

Jareth tira sur le voile de mariée encore accroché à ses cheveux noirs et le tissu en tulle tomba au sol, comme une mauvaise promesse brisée, pour finalement disparaître, honteux de sa propre existence et des chaînes qu'il aurait pu imposer à celle sur la tête de qui il trônait auparavant…

Sarah pouvait de nouveau rêver librement.

* * *

**Mouais bon... On a le droit de rêver, hein ? Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
